Nomads of Erebus
The Nomads of Erebus is a medium sized Faction which as their name suggests, wander around the galaxy. They have been seeking their fortune for 10 years. There are very few contracts they would ever turn down. Their Leader is Violet, a former Pilot of the Erebus Royal Fleet. History The Nomads started around a year after Violet left the Erebus Royal Fleet in 2545. After a year of service, she was discharged in an incident the Erebus government has mostly wiped off the radar. Violet then took to the stars in her ship after a deal with the Erebus World Government allowed her to live, in exchange for keeping the incident under wraps. When she docked at her first space port, a group of Mercenaries approached her, and she decided to hire them, as members of her crew. They were Erebus born natives who also left the planet, so the name of their new faction came naturally. They were Nomads, from Erebus. They would do honorable contracts from all over the solar system Erebus resides in, the Matriarch System. The contracts soon became more illegal, and in turn better paying. While not trading in their morals entirely, the Nomads are not afraid to get their hands dirty. Faction Goals The Nomads do not have very many goals. Certainly nothing noble. Wealth is the most important one to the Nomads. They live a pretty good life with the payout from their contracts. Another is just simply seeing the Galaxy. They've only seen about two or three systems, but they hope to see much more. Homeworld/Headquarters Their Headquarters are the Three vessels that make up what is known within the Faction as The Maiden. The Maiden's three ships are not named, only when they fly together is the Maiden considered a thing. These ships house all sorts of facilities. There are various labs and housing for the elite among the Nomads on one ship, while another ship would house the more common units, and any travelers. The main ship houses Violet, and a rotation of her Elite Guard. The faction's vault for valuables not in the form of digital credits are kept there, and secured. Spacecraft The Three main ships are what make up The Maiden. The ship that flies the lowest is the Residental ship, which also houses a number of their fleet of smaller craft, and a good amount of the personnel. It is also home of various cafeterias, some known as the best in the fleet. The center Ship is the heart of The Maiden. Violet lives there and pilots this ship herself. It houses the vault for non digital credit valuables the Nomads have amassed over their time. Access is quite restricted without a good reason. A good size of the Elite Guards also live on this ship. There are talks of a Nomad Council, it is thought if such a group comes to be, they'd also be housed in this ship. The higher flying ship is where the big shots of the Nomads live. The accomplished pilots, infantry and researchers all live here. The remainder of the Elite Guard also bunk here. Known best for its luxury facilities and research labs of weapons, armors, foods, and other such things, it is seen as the best ship to the common member, who mostly all inspire to one day be one of the accomplished folks living on it. When a solider has time off, they are often seen wandering this ship, checking in with the research progress, or using the credits they saved from contracts to eat at some of the restaurants there. In addition to these three ships, the Nomads fly two smaller craft. A typical landing craft that are acquired from Space Piracy or other means make up the bulk of the smaller ships. These are often just used to get units from and to The Maiden. Rarely are they equipped with any sort of weapons. Their other craft is the fighter type craft. It is light, maneuverable and holds quite powerful guns for a craft of that size. Unlike the landing craft, these are produced for the Nomads instead of being stolen. Equipment and Units The common infantry are often equipped with lightweight, yet resistant polymer armor. The armor and helmet can be removed with relative ease. Pilots of landing craft are known to wear the jacket and pants, while keeping the armor on board in case of emergencies, or for when they land on a planet. Another Common infantry unit are the Female Erebus Soldiers. They use a more military looking set of armor with various camouflage patterns, while the armored sections utilize the first version of the chameleon system, allowing it to change colors to attempt to blend in better. The Stealth Suit is not a Nomad original design, but instead one given to the Nomads from an early contract of theirs. When their first labs started to form, they reverse engineered and improved the suits ever so slightly. The suit allows for greater movement than if the one wearing it was in standard attire. The Helmet has a screen which is capable of a variety of functions with the right devices. The suit can also interface with an Active Stealth device. A HUD is visible from inside the helmet, and can be interfaced with a compatible weapon to measure the charge of a weapon, and also has limited medical use as well. Some suits were modified even further to work with various ships. For that, pilots of the fighting space craft tend to wear this suit. There is also the Elite Guard. The armor they wear is made of a rather rare metal, and a special polymer. While not perfect, it is quite impressive armor. Their armor utilizes the Chameleon system more extensively than the female Erebus Soldiers do, and the under parts of the suit utilize the stealth suit mechanics, to a less successful degree due to the fact they do not need stealth as much as units out in the field. Rarely they are sent out, but most the time they guard the ship, and Violet herself. The visor of their helmets is also fixed up to allow for Thermal visioning without an external device, while still supporting external devices, including Active stealth fields. These stealth fields are not as optimized as they are with the stealth suit. There is also the Tatou Mech the nomads produce. These are a multi-role unit. Often piloted by only one person, the mech can be used in combat against other small space craft, or as support for the Infantry on land. These are not often sent out for every contract, due to their limited number and expensive production cost. After a deal was struck with an Erebus based Mercenary group, two new units join the ranks of the Nomads of Erebus. One such unit is the majority of the new 25,000 people. A pilot suit that is similar to Violet's, yet improved in every way, also making it suitable as a general combat armor. It is equipped with a Holographic communications device. The other new Unit is the Space capable battle suit former male soldiers of the Erebus Royal fleet wore. The suit is decently protective, and allows for the wearer to survive in space for up to two hours. More so if a external oxygen supply is present. This suit also makes quite effective Riot Containment gear when paired with a Riot shield. The shield also works when paired with a pistol at the cost of accuracy. Diplomatic Matters The Nomads are allied with the following Factions: The Jatarian Intergalactic Battlefleet The Nomads are currently aggressive towards no Faction as of now. The Nomads are always a faction open to negotiating alliances, and will be swift and harsh dealing with those who get into conflict with them. Gallery Category:Factions